An MTJ device includes multiple layers to store “0” and “1” signals for a memory device depending on magnetization directions of a free-layer and a pinned layer that results in different magnetic reluctance. For the MTJ device to have good performance, keeping the MTJ film free from by-product, plasma damage, and oxidation is a challenging issue.